Au coeur du mensonge
by Hannibal Lectrice
Summary: Malgré tout les efforts de ses proches, Edward n'a toujours pas trouver chaussure à son pied. Et lorsqu'il la trouvera enfin cette amour se transformera en obsession.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous, **

**J'avais envie de commencer une nouvelle fics. Comme _"Arrête-moi si tu peux"_ était plutôt basé sur l'humour je me suis dit que j'allais en faire une autre beaucoup plus romantique et dramatique. Pour cela je me suis inspiré encore une fois d'un film Indien espérant que le mélange avec les personnages de Twilight marchera bien.**

**_Les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephanie Meyer __et de plus, toute ressemblance avec des faits réels ou l'un des personnages ne serait que pure coïncidence._**

**__________________________________________________________________________  
_**

**Chapitre 1  
**

Après avoir passé deux semaines en Afrique du sud où je devais assisté à un séminaire, je revenais enfin à la maison où je pourrai retrouver mon père qui m'avait énormément manqué. Déjà qu'on ne se voyait pas beaucoup en temps normal, lui toujours à s'occuper de ses patients à l'hôpital et moi étudiant en médecine donc tout le temps fourré à la fac ou enfermé dans ma chambre à travailler sur mes thèses ou bien à voyager pour différentes conférences.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spéciale, c'était l'anniversaire de maman. Cela faisait onze ans que ma mère nous avait quitté laissant mon père et moi seul dans cette immense villa qui autre fois semblait lumineuse et pleine de joie de vivre. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ressemble plus qu'à une maison sans âme, vidée de toute vie. Bien qu'elle ne soit plus avec nous, papa et moi avions pris l'habitude de célébrer chacun de ses anniversaires car pour chacun de nous elle était toujours là.

Depuis que maman était parti, mon père et moi étions beaucoup plus proche, il était devenu mon meilleur ami et mon confident. Mon seul et unique ami d'ailleurs. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez solitaire et renfermé passant mes journée le nez dans mes bouquins à travailler. Mon père voulait absolument que je trouve une petite amie pour combler se vide en moi mais aucune des filles que j'avais fréquenter n'avait réussis à toucher mon cœur. La seule femme qui compte vraiment pour moi c'est Alice, ma meilleure amie. On était ensemble au lycée et très vite nous étions devenu amis, cette fille m'avait fascinée par sa joie de vivre et son entrain. D'ailleurs mon père n'arrête pas d'essayer de nous caser ensemble, le pauvre n'a toujours pas compris qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous.

Enfin arrivé à la maison, nous célébrions l'anniversaire de maman comme à l'accoutumée. Un grand portrait d'elle était suspendu dans le salon où nous avions pris l'habitude de nous adresser à elle enfin surtout papa pour se plaindre de moi car je n'avais toujours pas de petite amie ou plutôt de relation sérieuse.

- Joyeux anniversaire Esmée, mon amour tu nous manques tellement. Cette maison est devenu tellement triste sans toi même en ce jour si spéciale.

- Joyeux anniversaire maman, je suis sûr que même après les années tu aurais été toujours aussi magnifique !

- Les garçons rapprochez-vous pour la photo et dites GUCCIIIIIII !

- GUCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

- Superbe ! Enfin Edward tu aurais pu mettre la chemise que je t'avais choisis celle-ci jure horriblement avec ta veste !

- Alice s'il te plaît laisse moi un peu, trouves-toi une autre poupée.

- Alice donne moi l'appareil que je vous prenne tout les deux en photo.

- D'accord, même si la couleur de sa chemise ne s'accorde pas du tout avec ma robe.

- Alice !

- Ok c'est bon Edwad je me tais.

- C'est bon c'est dans la boîte ! Vous devriez venir voir la photo, vous êtes tellement beau tout les deux. Vous formeriez un jolie couple.

- Papa je te l'ai déjà dit cent fois !

- Edward a raison oncle Carlisle, nous ne sommes que des amis. Et moi aussi je commence a désespérer je lui ai arrangé une multitude de rendez-vous avec des filles plus belles les unes que les autres ! mais elles ne semblent pas assez bien pour lui. Je me pose même des questions sur sa sexualité !

- Alice, arrête de m'appeler oncle Carlisle sa me donne l'air vieux alors que je pourrai encore passer pour le grand frère d'Edward. Et je dois te dire que moi aussi je me suis posé des questions sur ce sujet parce que faudrait vraiment être bête pour refuser les plus belles femmes de la ville.

- PAPA, ALICE !!! C'est finit oui ! Je ne suis pas GAY ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous obstinez à me caser ? Je suis bien tout seul. Et puis papa, tu peux toujours rêver tu fais exactement ton âge c'est à dire 46 ans !

- Les garçons je vais vous laissez, j'ai une multitude de choses à faire. Edward n'oublie pas le rendez-vous de demain, passe me chercher à 9h30.

- T'inquiète je n'oublierai pas, j'aurai trop peur de subir ta colère.

..**.::.**..

_Je venais de passer prendre Alice comme convenu nous rendant à l'orphelinat pour déposer nos dons comme à chaque années._

- Alice s'il te plaît va déposer le chèque et dépêches-toi ! je dois être à la fac pour 10h.

- Ok je serai rapide, comme d'habitude. Mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi tu ne montes pas avec moi. La directrice aimerait bien te voir en personne pour te remercier.

- Alice !

- C'est bon détends-toi je ne serai pas longue.

En attendant, je faisais le tour de l'orphelinat quand je la vis pour la première fois...Alors que je regardais ces enfants jouer au basket ball sur le terrain mon regard fut tout de suite attiré par cette fille. C'était une jolie brune qui devait avoir dans les vingt ans, elle avait de jolie yeux couleur chocolat dans lesquelles j'aurai voulu y plonger. Mais je pense que le coup de grâce a été lorsque je la vis sourire pour la première fois...Ce sourire ! Elle était tellement belle, c'était la vision d'un ange. Oui un ange ! ça ne pouvait être que ça...

Je l'observais jouer avec ces enfants, elle avait l'air tellement joyeuse, elle sautait et courait partout avec eux...Mais tout bascula lorsque je la vis s'arrêter pour leurs expliquer quelque chose en langage des signes. Était-elle muette ? ou peut-être sourde ? ou bien les deux. Je ne savais pas, mais bizarrement ça n'avait aucune importance pour moi. C'était la seule femme qui jusqu'à présent avait retenu mon attention et m'avait fait ressentir quelque chose de bizarre en moi. Je ne croyais pas que ça existait jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais j'en était sûr à présent, c'était belle et bien un coup de foudre.

Ensuite la journée se passa très vite, toutes mes pensées étaient diriger vers cette belle inconnue et son visage angélique. Je ne faisais même plus attention à mes cours ou à ce que je faisais. Avant de rentrer à la maison, je passais prendre des bouquins sur la langue des signes bien décidé à apprendre pour pouvoir communiquer avec elle.

- Edward, il est 3h qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le salon à cette heure-ci ? Tu es encore en train d'étudier ? Repose-toi un peu mon grand tu vas te tuer sinon.

- ...

- Edward je ne comprend pas tes singeries dit moi directement ce que tu veux me dire au lieu d'agiter tes mains et tes doigts.

- Papa t'es bête ce que je viens de faire ça veut dire je t'aime.

- Oh ! Et bien moi aussi je t'aime mon fils, mais pourquoi tu apprends le langage des signes ?

- C'est pour pouvoir communiquer avec une fille.

- Un fille ???

_Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme de mon père._

- Mais c'est merveilleux !!! Je suis si contente ! Mon fils est amoureux...Attends si tu veux apprendre le langage des signes sa veux que...

- Oui papa elle est sourde et muette, je sais ce que tu va me dire mais rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

- Ton bonheur est aussi le mien donc si cette fille te rends heureux alors je ne vois pas ce que je pourrai dire. Et comment s'appelle la jeune femme qui a su faire battre le cœur de mon fils unique ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas encore parler.

- Et tu comptes lui dire je t'aime dès le début ? Tu ne penses pas que tu va lui faire peur. Bon je vais te laisser, j'ai encore du sommeil à rattraper. Bonne nuit fiston.

- Bonne nuit papa.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrivais devant l'orphelinat à la recherche de mon ange. Je passais devant toutes les classes à sa recherche et au moment d'ouvrir la dernière salle, je la retrouvais enfin. Elle était encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, si c'était encore possible. Et c'est quand elle plongea enfin son regarde dans le mien que je su que c'était la femme de ma vie, je n'avais plus aucun doute la dessus.

Je décidai alors de lui dire bonjour et lui demander si je pouvais la voir cinq minutes tout en parlant avec mes mains. Elle me suivis alors dans le couloir où je commençai mon petit discours. Je lui mimais que je n'avais jamais vu une femme aussi belle et qu'au moment où je l'avais vu j'étais tomber amoureux d'elle, mais en voyant son air désorienté j'en compris qu'elle n'avait strictement rien saisi de ce que je lui avait dit. J'aurai encore besoin de quelques jours pour m'entraîner.

- Edward ?

Au fond du couloir se tenait Alice avec la directrice de l'établissement. J'accourrai alors vers leurs direction en demandant à mon ange de m'attendre deux minutes.

- Edward mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Au faite voici la directrice Madame Delani, madame Denali je vous présente Edward Cullen celui qui a fait un très grand don hier.

- Oh vous êtes le fameux Edward ! Chaque années vous nous laissez un gros chèque mais vous ne vous présentez jamais. En tout cas, on ne vous remerciera jamais assez de votre générosité.

- Mais c'est tout naturel madame, je suis heureux de venir en aide à ses enfants.

- Vous parlez ???

Mon ange nous avait rejoins...Mais attendez, je rêve où elle vient de parler ?

- Et vous vous parlez ? et vous entendez en plus ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Mon ange n'était donc ni sourde ni muette à mon plus grand soulagement. De toute manière handicapée ou pas je l'aurai aimer de la même façon et même si en plus de ça elle avait été aveugle ! J'étais plus soulager du fait que maintenant je pourrai communiquer avec elle de vive voix et ne plus me ridiculiser comme je venais de le faire en gesticulant. Et maintenant elle se tenait devant moi, ses prunelles chocolats avaient envoutés les miens et je ne pouvais pas porté mon regard ailleurs.J'aurai pu la contempler des heures durant...Mais très vite elle me ramena sur terre._

- Bien sûr que je sais parler et que j'entends.

_Et en plus de ça, elle avait la plus belle voix que je n'avais jamais entendu, sa délicieuse voix sonnait comme un doux chant dans mes oreille. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir entendre une aussi belle musique._

- Mais je croyais que...avec les enfants vous...

- Ce n'est pas parce que je travail avec des enfants sourds/muets que je le suis aussi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, je suis vraiment un idiot !

- Mais non ne dites pas ça, je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu dur avec vous. J'avoue que la situation aurait pu prêter à confusion.

- Monsieur Cullen je vois que vous avez fait la connaissance de Mademoiselle Swan. Isabella je vous présente donc monsieur Cullen notre plus grand donneur. L'homme mystérieux qui vient poser un chèque années.

_Je savais enfin son nom maintenant, mon ange se nommait donc Isabella Swan !_

- Carmen combien de fois je vous ai dit de m'appeler Bella.

Bella. Se surnom lui allait à merveille et il la représentait bien.

- Je vous en prie madame Delani appelez-moi Edward.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup qu'on m'appelle par mon nom de famille mais cette fois-ci c'était plus pour faire connaître à ma Bella mon prénom que par courtoisie envers Carmen Delani. Alice qui avait suivi la conversation en silence, ce qui d'ailleurs ne lui ressemblait pas, finit par prendre la parole.

- Edward que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Euh...en faite je...Je voulais apporter mon aide et voir si les enfants ne manquaient de rien.

C'était le seul mensonge à peu près potable qui me venait par l'esprit à ce moment là, je n'allais surement pas leurs dire la vrai raison de ma présence ici. Bella se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire qui réchauffa aussitôt mon cœur...Mon dieu, cette fille provoquait chez des réactions que je ne contrôlais pas. Mon cœur qui était si vide il y a peine 48h était aujourd'hui plein d'amour pour elle.

- Vous avez tellement fait pour cette établissement, grâce à vous nous avons pu offrir à ses malheureux enfants un semblant de vie. Grâce à vous nous avons pu leurs offrir tellement de choses !

Et voilà que je rougis ! Pourquoi est-ce que mon corps réagit de manière si excessif quand je suis face à elle, j'espère qu'elle n'a rien remarquer mais à la manière dont Alice me regard et me fait son sourire taquin je pense qu'elle par contre a tout remarquer.

- Edward est quelqu'un de très modeste, il n'aime pas les compliments ça le met très mal à l'aise. _Puis elle se tourna vers moi._ Edward puisque tu veux aider, madame Delani me disait justement qu'elle avait besoin de bénévoles pour la fête de fin d'année. Moi je m'occupe de confectionner les costumes pour le spectacle des enfants.

J'aurai tant voulu accepter et aider ses jeunes enfants mais les cours à la fac me prenaient déjà beaucoup de temps, mais d'un autre côté j'avais dit que j'étais là pour aider et si je refusais pour qui allais-je donc passé ? surtout devant Bella. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était la décevoir et passer pour un nul.

- Je pense que monsieur Cu...je veux dire Edward, ai mieux à faire que de perdre son temps ici. On trouvera bien quelqu'un qui veuille bien aider Bella avec la décoration mais...

- J'ACCEPTE !

Oupss. J'ai peut-être fait preuve de trop d'empressement, Bella et Carmen avaient sursautées tandis qu'Alice avait l'air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

- Je veux dire, je suis d'accord pour aider Bella. J'en serai plus que ravi.

- C'est très bien alors ! Merci beaucoup Edward. Bon je dois aller régler quelques dossiers encore. Voyez avec Bella pour le reste et si vous avez besoin de quoique se soit je serai dans mon bureau.

La directrice étant partit, il ne restait plus qu'Alice, Bella et moi.

- Désolé mais j'ai ma classe qui m'attend, il vont commencer à s'impatienter. Edward je te laisse mon numéro pour qu'on voit comment gérer les heures de travail en fonction de nos emploi du temps. Suis-moi.

Je la suivi jusqu'à sa classe où elle me donna son numéro de téléphone sur un petit bout de papier.

- Merci beaucoup Bella, je vous appellerai ce soir à 19h si cela vous conviens.

- Oui sa sera parfait.

- Bonne journée.

Sur ce, je partis le cœur léger en direction de ma voiture où se tenait accoudée ma chère et tendre Alice. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot qu'elle me sauta littéralement dessus.

- Dis-moi tout !!!

- Alice lâche-moi je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Arrête de me prendre pour une imbécile, tu crois que je n'ai rien vu de ton petit manège...

- Passe ce soir à la maison et je te raconterai tout, là je suis pressé je suis déjà bien en retard.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air bien pressé tout à l'heure devant Bella.

- Alice !

- Ok, à ce soir alors.

..**.::.**..

Il était 18h57 et je n'arrivais plus à tenir en place, j'allais même jusqu'à compter les secondes. Cette attente était insoutenable. J'étais tellement euphorique à l'idée d'entendre à nouveau sa voix mélodieuse. Bon pense à Bella, quand je pense à elle le temps passe vite.

Bella et ses magnifiques long cheveux bruns aux reflets cuivré au soleil. Bella et son regard envoutant avec ses prunelles couleur chocolat. Bella et ses lèvres pulpeuses dont j'ai tellement rêver de goûter. Bella et son corps magnifique aux jolies courbes dont j'aimerai toucher chaque parcelle et le couvrir de baisers. Bella et...Il est dix neuf heure !

J'attrapais alors mon portable et je composais le numéro de Bella que j'avais appris par cœur. Mon cœur battait la chamade tel un adolescent qui téléphonait à une fille pour la première fois. Au bout de la troisième tonalité, elle décrocha enfin.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir, c'est Edward. Vous vous souvenez...Ce matin...

- Oui bien sûr. Donc comme on a dit, il faudra trouver un compromis sur les horaire de travail. Le spectacle à lieu dans deux semaines et je travail tout les jours sauf le dimanche jusqu'à dix huit heures.

- Je vois. Pour ma part mon emploi du temps varie mais je suis disponible à partir de dix huit heures aussi.

Je peux bien sacrifier mes études pour elle pendant deux semaines...

- Très bien, alors on se voit lundi à dix huit heure dans le réfectoire. Je dois vous laisser, bonne soirée et à lundi.

Pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccrocher, peu importe j'allais la voir tout les jours pendant deux semaines ! J'étais tellement heureux que je m'improvisais même une danse de la victoire tout comme Chandler le faisait dans _Friends_.

Alice avait passé la soirée à la maison, et je lui avais tout expliquer sur mon 'coup de foudre' pour Bella. Elle était hyper contente à l'idée que j'ai enfin trouver l'amour et voulais à tout prix que je la tienne au courant de tout les détails sur nos séances.

..**.::.**..

Le week-end passa très lentement, je n'arrivais même pas à réviser convenablement. La journée je ne faisais que penser à elle, je nous imaginais tout les deux main dans la main marchand dans le parc ou à nous embrasser dans ma clairière elle assise entre mes jambes et moi prenant pour appuie un arbre. Et la nuit c'était encore pire, dans mes rêves les plus fou je lui faisais l'amour toute la nuit et je me réveillais avec mon ange dans mes bras.

On était enfin lundi et il était 17h45, j'étais devant l'orphelinat attendant que Bella finisse son dernier cour de la journée puis je pris place dans le réfectoire.

- Bonjour, je vois que vous êtes en avance.

J'avais eus un petit sursaut, ne l'ayant pas aperçut venir par derrière.

- Euh...Oui...Bonjour.

- Je voulais avant tout vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites, je sais que vous n'aimez pas les compliments mais c'est rare de voir quelqu'un comme vous de nos jours. Vous êtes si généreux et si impliquer...

- Merci, je suppose que c'est du à l'éducation de mes parents.

C'était vrai. Mes parents étaient très à cheval sur les règles, et ma mère voulais que je sois un vrai gentleman. Ils étaient très généreux et ils m'avaient appris à partager avec les autres et ne pas devenir un enfant pourri gâté.

- Nous avons une heure et demi devant nous. Voici les instructions et tout le matériel dont nous auront besoin est disposé au fond de la salle. Nous devons peindre un fond de forêt pour l'arrière plan ainsi que fabriquer des arbres pour le décor.

- Avant que nous commencions, puisque nous allons passer du temps ensemble je propose que l'on se tutoie.

- C'est ok pour moi. Bon commençons par la peinture !

Je la suivi vers le fond de la salle pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire pour la peinture lorsqu'elle trébucha. Je me précipitais alors pour la rattraper et lorsque que je la tenais finalement dans mes bras un frisson me parcouru l'échine, elle était là si fragile dans mes bras. Je n'aurai voulu la lâcher pour rien au monde.

- Euh...Merci...Edward.

Elle avait l'air gêner d'après ses rougissement et avait les yeux rivé sur le sol.

- Oh mais il n'y a pas de quoi !

Elle se dégagea de mon étreinte à mon plus grand désolement.

- Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de très maladroite.

- Je vous rattraperai autant de fois qu'il le faudra.

Elle me tourna le dos pour aller prendre les pinceaux et les tabliers. Et nous commençâmes à peintre la toile qui servirai de fond de décor. Nous avions très peu parler enfin surtout de l'école, des enfants et du spectacle, elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler d'elle et à chaque tentative elle se refermait aussitôt. Il était dix neuve heure trente lorsque nous avions finis notre première journée de travail.

Je rentrais encore une fois à la maison le cœur léger, même si nous étions encore un peu coincer je sentais que petit à petit nous ferions des progrès. Je n'avais pas dormi cette nuit car j'avais encore beaucoup de choses à faire et des révisions.

..**.::.**..

Les deux semaines passèrent très vite, bien trop vite ! Je retrouvais Bella tout les jours pendant une heure et demi. Nous étions devenu plus proche mais ce mur restait toujours entre nous, comme ci quelque chose l'empêchait d'être trop intime avec moi. Nous rigolions beaucoup et nous avions même fait une bataille de peinture un soir, l'ambiance était bonne enfant. Elle me posait des questions sur ma vie et je lui répondais avec enthousiasme même si j'aurai aimer moi aussi lui poser des questions sur sa vie. J'avais seulement découvert que tout comme moi elle aimait la musique classique et la littérature anglaise. Plus les jours passaient et plus mon amour pour elle était plus fort encore, je la trouvais aussi de plus en plus magnifique surtout lorsqu'elle me souriait.

Pour ne pas être trop en retard sur mon cursus, je continuais à travailler le soir tard mais m'autorisais quelques heures de sommeil pour ne pas trop ressembler à un mort vivant le lendemain. Mes pensées envers Bella n'avaient pas changer, et mes rêves devenaient de plus en plus érotique. Je n'avais jamais pris autant de douche froide et je n'avais jamais autant utiliser ma main pour me soulager.

Le grand soir était enfin arrivé et le spectacle venait de toucher à sa fin. D'ailleurs nos décors étaient très bien fait, ainsi que les costumes confectionner par Alice. J'avais décider de me déclarer aujourd'hui, c'était ce soir ou jamais. Je lui avais acheter une robe de Roberto Cavalli qui d'après Alice allait lui aller comme un gant.

J'étais maintenant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Le spectacle finis, j'attendais que Bella sorte pour lui parler. Je répétai en boucle le monologue que j'avais confectionner cette après-midi avec Alice qui avait jouer le rôle de Bella pendant que je m'entrainais, lorsqu'elle arriva finalement.

- Edward ?

Je n'avais jamais eus autant le traque de ma vie, mon cœur battait tellement vite que je sentais mes pulsations dans ma tête.

- Que fais-tu encore ici ? Tout les monde est déjà parti.

- Je voulais vous féliciter, le spectacle a été une vrai réussite.

- Mais c'est en parti grâce à toi Edward.

- J'ai seulement mis un peu d'argent...

- Tu n'as pas mis que de l'argent mais ton coeur aussi.

- En réalité tu as raison, c'est pour ça que je t'attendais. Je voulais te parler.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Bella lorsque je t'ai vu pour la première fois je pensais que tu étais sourde et muette, et la première chose que j'ai appris étais...

Je lui mimais alors comment on dit je t'aime en langage des signes.

- Tu dois être surprise, mais pas autant que moi lorsque je t'ai vu la première fois. J'ai tout de suite été envouté par ton charme et ta douceur. J'ai voyager partout mais je n'avais jamais vu une fille aussi belle que toi, personne avant n'avais réussis à toucher mon cœur. Bella je...Je t'aime.

J'osais enfin la regarder dans les yeux après avoir réciter mon discours tout en fixant un point imaginaire, j'étais tellement intimidé par elle que je n'avais pas réussis à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Je voyais alors ses yeux s'embuer puis elle partit en courant vers une moto qui venait de s'arrêter. Le jeune homme avait alors enlever son casque puis enlaça Bella sous mon regard effaré.

- Salut bébé, désolé pour le retard j'ai eus un problème sur la route...

- Ce n'est pas grave, ramène-moi à la maison.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'ils étaient partit me laissant seul comme un con devant ma voiture. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger encore stupéfait par ce qui c'était passé sous mes yeux. J'avais anticiper un refus de sa part mais pas ça ! Ce qui avait été prévu comme le jour le plus beau de ma vie a été un terrible désastre.

Et c'est avec le cœur en miette que je prie la direction de la villa.

**___________________________________________________________**

**Pauvre Edward ! **

**Qui est le mystérieux mec sur la moto ? ou plutôt qui aimeriez-vous que se soit ?**

**- Jacob ?  
**

**- Jasper ?  
**

**- Mike ?  
**

**- James ?  
**

**Je vous laisse choisir, même si je sais déjà que peu importe le choix personne ne l'aimera vu que Bella est sensé finir avec Edward. D'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que le personnage n'est pas forcément méchant et salaud.  
**

**PS: Pour cette fics non plus il n'y aura pas de Rosalie ni d'Emmet, je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas de place pour leurs personnages même si je les aime bien.**

**Un grand merci à Lorelei-lei-lei, Emy299, Mag et Bella pour vos encouragements.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore à tous pour vos encouragement, sa me fait vraiment très plaisir.**

Le gagnant du vote à été **JASPER !**

**J**ames**: 2 **votes

**J**asper** : 5 **votes

**J**acob** : 3 **votes

_**Mais je tiens encore une fois à préciser que ce personnage ne sera pas méchant bien au contraire, et que même si vous avez choisis Jasper sa ne veut pas dire qu'il finira avec Alice...**_

**_________________________________________________________________________________**_**  
**_

**PDV Bella**

_J'étais sur la moto de mon fiancé avec qui j'étais depuis maintenant quatre ans. Je l'avais rencontré un soir où j'avais commander une pizza et dont il était le livreur, il avait tenter de me draguer mais j'avais refuser ses avances. Puis je l'avais ensuite recroiser à l'orphelinat où je passais mes week-end en tant que bénévole, j'avais appris qu'il était orphelin et qu'il passait revoir de temps en temps là où il avait vécu durant tant d'années. Nous avions alors sympathiser et avec le temps nous sommes sortis ensemble puis il m'avait demandé en mariage et j'avais accepter. Il était toujours livreur de pizza certes mais j'étais bien avec lui et Renée l'appréciait beaucoup._

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si silencieuse, si tu avais été fâché à cause de mon retard tu ne te serai pas jeter dans mes bras tout à l'heure. S'il te plaît Bella, dit quelque chose...

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pose cette question ?

- S'il te plaît juste...répond-moi.

- Bien sûr mon bébé quel question !

**PDV Edward**

_Je venais de franchir le hall d'entrée que déjà mes yeux me piquaient, était-ce cela que l'on appelait un chagrin d'amour. Rien pour moi n'avait plus d'importance, je voulais juste oublier..._

_Le lendemain matin, Alice était passé me voir à la maison et je lui avais expliquer alors ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle était très triste mais elle avait réussit à me convaincre de ne pas abandonner et que peut-être j'avais encore une chance. J'avais réfléchis toute la nuit, et je m'étais décidé à ne pas laisser l'amour de ma vie me filer entre les doigts. Je décidais alors de l'appeler._

- Allo

_A peine avais-je entendu le son de sa voix que j'avais repris toute confiance en moi et j'étais plus que déterminer à avoir Bella._

- C'est...Edward.

- Salut.

_Le ton de sa voix annonçait déjà la couleur de la conversation..._

- Bella je voudrai te parler.

- Je t'écoute

- Non, pas au téléphone. Je voudrais qu'on se voit.

- Non Edward.

- S'il te plaît rien qu'une seul fois, après tu seras libre de ne plus m'adresser la parole. Je t'attendrai demain au café des délices à 17h. Salut.

J'avais dit ma dernière phrase d'une seul trait et raccrocher aussitôt pour ne pas entendre un refus de sa part. Il fallait que je la vois.

..**.::.**..

Il était 17h15 quand Bella arriva enfin. Toute la journée j'avais espérer qu'elle viendrai et quand à 17h10 elle n'était pas encore venu, j'avais presque perdu espoir de lui reparler un jour, mais elle était là ! Ma Bella...

- Je t'en prie assis-toi.

- Merci

- C'est moi qui te remercie d'être venu.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler Edward.

- Tu me manques. On a passer de très bon moments à préparer les décors, on s'amusait bien. Et depuis l'autre soir lorsque tu es partis j'ai ressentis un grand vide en moi comme ci un partie de moi-même n'était plus là et...

- S'il te plaît arrête ! Tu sais très bien que je...

- Oui je sais mais s'il te plait Bella donne moi une chance, je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux. Je peux te rendre heureuse et te combler de cadeaux, j'ai assez d'argent pour te donner ce qu'il y a de mieux.

- Si tu es aussi riche, pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes d'une pauvre institutrice comme moi.

- Parce que je t'aime.

- Répond moi honnêtement, si ça avait été une autre que moi aurais-tu accepter d'aider pour le spectacle de fin d'année ?

_Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, et je n'y arriverai pas de toute façon._

- Euh...c'est à dire que...

- Et moi qui pensait que tu te préoccupais du bonheur de ces enfants, je pense qu'on a plus rien à ce dire...Au revoir Edward.

_Elle était partit encore une fois me laissant seul et abattu. Tout comme la première fois._

..**.::.**..

- Il n'y a plus aucun espoir, elle ne veut pas de moi.

- Ne dit pas ça Edward, et puis si elle est venu au restaurant c'est qu'une partie d'elle est surement intéresser.

- Alice à raison mon fils, ne perd pas espoir.

- C'est surtout Bella qui a raison, je ne la mérite pas.

- Qui sait peut-être qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse du garçon avec qui elle était ? Ne baisse pas les bras. Il faut se battre pour avoir ce que l'on veut. Tu devrais le savoir non ?

- Mon fils, si ta mère aurait voulu prendre cette avion et que tu savais ce qui allais se produire...L'aurais-tu laisser même si elle avait insisté pour le prendre ? Tu ne te serai pas battu pour elle ?

- Papa la situation est complètement différente !

- Ed tout ce qu'on essai de te faire comprendre c'est de ne pas laisser tomber.

**PDV Bella**

Il était 10h et je venais de me réveiller après une bonne grasse mâtinée. J'entrais dans le salon quand maman me sauta dessus pour me souhaiter un bonne anniversaire et m'offrir une jolie paire de boucle d'oreilles en argent. Je la remerciai et me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

- C'est pour mademoiselle Swan.

Je ne pouvais même pas voir le visage de mon interlocuteur car il était caché par un immense bouquet de fleurs. Je pris alors le bouquet où était accroché une enveloppe et après avoir remercier le coursier, je m'installais près de la fenêtre pour ouvrir la lettre où se trouvait aussi une clefs à l'intérieur.

**_Joyeux Anniversaire Bella,_**

**_Ces fleurs sont le témoignage de mon amour en attendant le jour où tu m'aimera aussi. Ces clefs appartiennent à ta nouvelle voiture, pas que je n'aime pas ta jolie Chevrolet mais je serai moins inquiet sachant que tu roules dans une voiture qui ne menacera pas de rendre l'âme à tout moment._**

**_Avec tout mon amour_**

**_Edward_**

_Edward...Il ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire !_

_Je courrai alors dans les escaliers du bâtiment pour rattraper le coursier et lui remettre les clefs en lui demandant de les rendre à son propriétaire. Je retournais aussitôt dans mon appartement pour prendre le bouquet et le jeter par la fenêtre._

- Bella chérie qui c'était ?

- Nan rien maman, juste une erreur.

C'est alors qu'une deuxième fois la sonnerie se fit retentir et je me m'avançais vers la porte non sans avoir trébucher. Quand j'ouvris la porte je revis pour la deuxième ce même bouquet géant.

- Joyeux anniversaire Bella chérie !

- Jasper ?

_Il entre et posa le bouquet sur le comptoir à l'entrée._

- Lui-même !

- D'où vient ce bouquet ?

- C'est dame nature qui me l'a donner. Je l'ai vu à l'entrée de la résidence et je me suis dit, pourquoi un si jolie bouquet était par terre alors qu'il serait si jolie dans un vase.

- T'aurai pu au moins en acheter un autre ! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

_Je savais que Jasper ne roulais pas sur l'or mais tout de même ! offrir à sa copine un bouquet trouver dans la rue._

_- Et si pour me faire pardonner je t'emmenais au cinq étoile pour diner ce soir ?_

_- Sa serait géniale !  
_

_Le soir venu, Jasper était passer me chercher pour aller au restaurant et quel fut ma surprise lorsque nous nous arrêtions devant un restaurant de quartier._

_- Jasper, mais tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmenais dans un cinq étoile ?_

_- Chérie je n'ai pas dit que je t'emmenais DANS un cinq étoile mais AU cinq étoiles._

_- Je ne comprend pas..._

_- Regarde le nom du restaurant._

_En effet, il y avait écrit 'Au cinq étoile' le palais du couscous et des boulettes. Nan mais je rêve ! _

**PDV Jasper**

_Aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Bella, la femme de ma vie. Je voulais tellement lui offrir quelque chose de spéciale mais je n'avais pas les moyens de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Je n'avais pas réussis à trouver un autre boulot car je n'avais aucun diplôme ni expérience et les seuls économies que j'avais c'était pour trouver un appartement car il était clair qu'après le mariage je n'allais pas faire vivre Bella dans mon minuscule studio. Je me sentais tellement impuissant, et de nombreuses fois je voulais mettre un terme à notre relation mais Bella avait insisté sur le fait que l'argent ne comptait pas pour elle et qu'on allait s'en sortir._

_Je l'avais donc emmener diner 'au cinq étoile' pour son anniversaire conscient que c'était pas le grand luxe. Je fis signe alors à un serveur lui précisant que c'était l'anniversaire de ma fiancée Bella. On s'était alors installé à notre table et cinq minute plus tard plusieurs serveurs étaient venu déposer toute sorte de décoration autour de nous et sur notre table. Ils avaient changer l'ancien service par celui en porcelaine avec les couverts en argent , déposer pleins de bougies et de pétales de rose._

_- Wouaaw si je m'attendais à ça ! C'est une agréable surprise._

_Pour une surprise c'était une surprise ! Je m'attendais pas à toute cet attirail. Je pensais à quelques petites intentions puis j'aurai refiler un petit billet au serveur._

_Le repas se fit en silence et lorsque le moment du dessert arriva, le serveur déposa une énorme pièce monter sur un chariot._

_- Un si gros gâteau rien que pour moi ?_

_- Euh...Non il doit y avoir une erreur._

_- Arrête de me taquiner, il y a écrit mon prénom en gros._

_- Attends je demande confirmation._

_Je me levais alors et interrogeai les autres clients du restaurant._

_- Y a-t-il une Bella dans la salle ?_

_Aucune réponse...Merde !_

_- Jasper assis-toi et arrête de faire le clown ! Je vais couper le gâteau..._

_- NON !_

_- Quoi ???_

_- Non bébé il faut d'abord que tu ferme les yeux et que tu fasses un vœux._

_- Oh oui tu as raison._

_Le temps qu'elle avait les yeux fermés je sortis en vitesse mon porte feuille pour voir combien j'avais sur moi. Ouf ! je pense que sa ira pour le repas, le service et le gâteaux...Du moment qu'il nous demande pas de digestif. _

_- C'est bon j'ai fais un vœux !_

_Je commençais alors à lui chanter le traditionnel 'Joyeux Anniversaire'._

_- Joyeux anni..._

_Et là le comble du comble, trois violonistes m'avaient coupé dans mon élan, jouant la chanson. A la fin Bella me sauta dans les bras pour me remercier, elle avait tellement l'air heureuse que ça me rendais joyeux._

_- Oh Jasper jamais je n'oublierai cette soirée !_

_- Moi non plus !_

_Je me voyais déjà dans les cuisines en train de faire la plonge..._

_Avant de partir je fis signe au serveur de m'amener l'addition mais celui-ci me dit qu'elle avait déjà été payer._

_- Je sais que je ne suis pas riche mais je peux tout de même payer ma note de restaurant._

_- Mais puisque je vous dit qu'elle a déjà été réglée._

_Je regardais alors Bella, et je vis qu'elle était en colère...Va savoir pourquoi. Je remerciais le serveur en lui laissant un pourboire puis je conduisis Bella vers ma moto._

_- Je me demande qui est-ce qui a payé l'addition._

_- Moi je sais !_

_- Qui ?_

_- Bella !_

_Je me retournais alors pour voir un très beau jeune homme posté devant une superbe Volvo. Bella s'avança alors vers lui d'un pas décider._

_- Joyeux Anniversaire Bella._

_- Comment oses-tu ! Tu n'as toujours pas compris que tu n'avais aucune place dans ma vie ?_

_- Bella pourquoi es-tu si brutale avec ce pauvre jeune homme..._

_- Jasper tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il essais de m'acheter._

_- Bella mon bébé, en faite je comprend très bien ce jeune homme. Qui pourrait résister à ta beauté ! __Mais je suis heureux que tu m'ai choisis moi et je te fais confiance. Tu sais très bien que rien ne pourra nous séparer si ce n'est la mort..._

_Je me tournais alors vers le mec en question._

_- Je vous remercie beaucoup et même si je ne peux pas lui offrir tout le confort qu'elle pourrai avoir avec vous, personne ne peut contrôler ses sentiments._

_Je sortis mon porte feuille et lui donnai tout l'argent que j'avais sur moi. Au début il ne voulu pas accepter mais j'avais tellement insisté qu'il ne pu que se résigner à prendre mon argent._

_- Tu vois Edward, je suis heureuse avec mon fiancé ! Oui mon FIANCE on se marie dans deux semaines. Et n'essaie surtout pas de reprendre contact avec moi !_


	4. Chapter 4

Ce chapitre est court mais la suite arrivera très vite.

**Chapitre 4**

**PDV Edward**

Deux ans, cela faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas revu Bella. Depuis le soir de son anniversaire où elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que jamais elle ne me rendrait mon amour et qu'elle l'avait déjà donner à quelqu'un. Depuis ce jour, j'avais assister à ma propre déchéance, je vivais comme un zombie et me laissait aller. Souvent dans les films quand les femmes ont le cœur brisé elles sortent leurs pot d'Haigen daz mais moi c'était plutôt dans le travail et l'alcool que je m'étais réfugier, pas non plus à en devenir alcoolique mais je buvais quand la douleur était trop forte. Ce qui était devenu très fréquent depuis l'année dernière lorsque j'avais rencontrer par hasard Jasper.

_**Flash-Back**_

_Il était tard et je rentrais chez moi après une dur journée de travail au laboratoire, sur le bord de la route se trouvait un homme qui faisait de l'auto-stop et sa silhouette me disais quelque chose. Je m'arrêtais alors et baissais la vitre du côté passager._

- Bonsoir, j'ai eus un problème avec ma moto et j'aurai besoin qu'on...Edward ?

_C'était Jasper, le mari de Bella. C'était bien ma veine !_

- Vas-y monte je vais te déposer.

- Merci infiniment.

- Où veux-tu que je te dépose ?

- A l'hôpital s'il te plait.

- Si tu veux réparer ta moto, un garage serait plus approprié.

Et voilà que je me mettais même à l'humour ! Je suis vraiment pathétique, j'aurai dû auditionner pour le rôle de Docteur House.

- C'est Bella qui se trouve à l'hôpital.

- BELLA ??? Rien de grave j'espère, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Et bien ce qui arrive aux femme après le mariage...Sa mère m'a appelé pour me dire que le travail avait déjà commencer.

- Félicitation.

Je ne comprend plus rien...D'après les gens qui me connaissent je suis quelqu'un de gentil, gentleman et intelligent, je ne me suis jamais comporté en goujat avec les filles, j'ai un grand compte en banque, j'ai étudier dans les plus prestigieuses écoles et je ne suis pas le plus moche des hommes...Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux ? J'ai pourtant ce que des milliers d'hommes voudraient mais moi ce que je veux c'est être à la place de Jasper. Je serai prêt à donner tout pour ça...

- Je suis sûr que je ferai un bon père, bien que je n'ai pas eus d'exemple je lui donnerai tellement d'amour que le pauvre va finir étouffé. Ce bébé sera chanceux, il aura une mère, un père et une grand-mère qui l'aiment déjà avant même qu'il ne soit arriver.

_Je devais l'avouer Jasper était quelqu'un de bien, si Bella devait faire sa vie sans moi je suis content que se soit lui._

- Voilà nous sommes arriver, encore une fois félicitation et tout mes vœux de bonheur.

- Merci Edward.

_Moi qui voulait rentrer à la maison, maintenant c'est direction le bar le plus proche pour partager ma tristesse avec un bon verre de wisky._

_**Fin du Flash-Back**_

**PDV Jasper**

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes. J'avais la plus belle des femmes, le plus beau des bébés, une belle-mère formidable et même une voiture. Ce soir c'était l'anniversaire de Bella et je voulais vraiment quelque chose d'exceptionnelle, Renée devait garder Harry (Bella étant une grande fan d'Harry Potter je n'avais pas mon mot à dire face au choix du prénom du bébé).

- Bella dépêche-toi j'ai réserver pour dix neuve heure.

- Et on va où ?

- J'ai réserver dans un cinq étoile.

- Oh non Jasper ! Pas encore ce restaurant.

- J'ai dit DANS un cinq étoile et pas AU cinq étoile...

- Et bien ça pour une surprise !

La soirée se déroulait très bien, Bella était aux anges. Nous avions savourer un délicieux repas et nous nous étions balader sur la grande avenue histoire de diriger notre repas. Après notre promenade nous décidions de prendre la route pour rentrer à la maison.

**PDV Edward**

Comme tout les vendredis soir je me retrouvais dans ce bar à noyer ma souffrance et a essayer de l'oublier mais rien n'y fait je pouvais boire des litres mais son visage réapparaissait toujours devant moi. Elle me hantait.

- Edward je savais que je te retrouverai ici.

- Alice que fais-tu ici ? je n'ai pas envie de parler.

- Je suis venu te chercher, il faut que tu te reprennes en main ! Tu ne vas pas gâcher ta vie à cause d'une déception amoureuse, la vie continue Edward et il faut aller de l'avant.

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi.

- Si tu l'aimes vraiment tu devrais être heureux pour elle, Bella a une famille maintenant et un mari qui l'aime.

- Tu as raison Alice et à partir d'aujourd'hui plus aucune goutte d'alcool.

- C'est Vrai ?!!!

- Oui je te le promets. Alice tu es vraiment ma meilleure amie !

**PDV Alice**

Sa me brisait vraiment le cœur de voir Edward dans cet état là, le pauvre il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de cette amour à sens unique. Je regrette tellement de l'avoir poussé à insisté...Mais ce soir j'étais vraiment heureuse, Edward avait promis de ne plus boire et de recommencer à vivre comme avant. Je suis sûr que petit à petit il se reconstruira une nouvelle vie.

- Edward promet moi vraiment que tu ne boiras plus jamais.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- Bien sûr que si, allez rentrons à la maison maintenant. Donne moi les clefs de ta voiture.

- Pourquoi, je peux très bien conduire. Je n'ai bu que deux verres.

- Non Edward c'est dangereux donne moi les clefs.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance c'est ça ?

- Mais si...

- Alors je te dépose chez toi !

**PDV Edward**

Nous étions sur la route, et je conduisais Alice à son appartement. A cet instant j'avais retrouver toute ma joie de vivre d'avant.

- Aujourd'hui je commence une nouvelle vie !

- C'est ton père qui va être content.

- Alice tu es ma...

- Oui je sais ta meilleure amie mais s'il te plait regarde un peu la route.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais t'offrir une jolie Prosh jaune pour te remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour moi.

- La voiture de mes rêves ! C'est tellement gentille à toi. Edward ralenti il y a un feu rouge à deux cents mettre.

- Quoi ???

- EDWARD ATTENTIIOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!

A peine avais-je eus le temps de regarder devant moi que ma voiture en percuta une autre de pleins fouet, après plusieurs dérapages la voiture s'arrêta enfin et c'est à ce moment là que le cauchemar commençait.

Je sortis de la voiture en vitesse appelant les secours, puis j'ouvris la portière côté passager pour voir Alice qui avait l'air inconsciente. Je lui relevais lors sa tête quand je sentis un liquide chaud couler sur ma main, du sang ! Je pris alors son poux mais celui-ci était inexistant...Alice était partit !

J'étais alors comme pétrifier, je n'arrivais plus à bouger et aucun son ne parvenait à mes oreilles et c'est en tournant la tête que j'aperçus la deuxième voiture empaler dans un poteaux. Je couru alors vers cette voiture pour vérifier l'état des passagers et lorsque que j'ouvris la portière conducteur...Jasper était là en train d'agoniser.

- Bella...Bella

- Ssshut calme-toi les secours vont arriver, tout va s'arranger...

- Bella...il faut que tu...que tu...

- Jasper s'il te plait accroche-toi ne pars pas !

Mais c'était trop tard Jasper était mort lui aussi. Et c'est en tournant la tête que je vis Bella elle aussi était inconsciente et couverte de sang...

**________________________________________________________________________________________**

**S'il vous plaît ne me tuer pas !**

**PS: Désolé pour les fans du couple Alice/Jasper  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Désolé pour les fans de Jasper, je l'aime beaucoup aussi mais sa mort était indispensable pour la suite des événements. Ce chapitre aussi est cour mais bon comme c'est le deuxième que je poste aujourd'hui'hui on va dire que les deux forment un seul chapitre._**

**___________________________________________________________________________________  
_**

**PDV Edward**

Ma tête me faisait horriblement mal, j'avais surement beaucoup trop bu comme d'habitude...Mais tout à coup, les événements de la veille défilaient sous mes yeux...Moi promettant à Alice d'arrêter de boire, la voiture puis l'accident...Alice et Jasper avaient succombé et Bella...

- BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

- Edward ssshhhut calme-toi.

- Papa dit moi que c'était un affreux cauchemar

- J'aurai tellement aimer mon fils mais je suis désolé...

- Alice et Jasper sont...

- Oui ils sont morts.

- Et Bella ?

- Elle est en salle de réanimation. Edward reposes-toi je vais aller prendre de ses nouvelles je reviens.

**PDV Carlisle**

Depuis la mort de ma femme je n'avais pas imaginer une seul second revivre un autre drame. Alice que je considérai comme ma fille était morte ainsi que le mari de Bella, qui elle était dans un sale état. Mon fils lui n'avait rien eus mis à part le choc de l'accident. Je me dirigeais alors vers la chambre de Bella et je vis une dame qui devait surement être sa mère parler avec le docteur.

- Je n'ai pas cette somme monsieur, s'il vous plaît opérez-la et je vous rembourserai petit à petit.

- Docteur Shepherd faites tout ce qui est nécessaire pour cette femme, je pariai tout ce qu'il faudra.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Madame Swan, cet homme est monsieur Cullen le père du conducteur de la deuxième voiture. Monsieur Cullen suivez-moi nous avons plusieurs formulaire à remplir.

Je suivi alors Dr Shepherd dans son bureau laissant Madame Swan devant la chambre de sa fille.

**PDV Edward**

_Pourquoi étais-je toujours en vie ? J'aurai tellement voulu mourir...J'avais détruit des vies. J'avais tuer ma meilleure amie et Jasper, et la femme que j'aimais le plus au monde était encore inconsciente. A cet instant j'aurai tout donner pour revenir en arrière mais je devais faire face à la triste réalité et vivre éternellement avec cette culpabilité. Cette punition me semblait plus juste que la mort, mais rien ne rachètera ma faute._

_Je ne pouvais plus rester allongé dans cette chambre sans rien faire, il fallait que je la vois. J'avais réussis à trouver sa chambre mais personne n'était autorisé à y entrer, devant la porte se trouvait la mère de Bella._

- Madame je suis venu pour m'excusez.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis celui...qui a causé l'accident.

_Elle s'approcha alors et me mis une gifle._

- Frappez-moi autant que vous le voulez, vous pouvez même me tuer de toute façon je n'ai plus de vie. A cause de moi j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie...Si...Si je l'avais écouté, Jasper ne serait pas...Je suis tellement désolé.

_Je n'arrivais plus à parler et les larmes ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter._

- Ce n'est pas seulement la vie de Jasper que tu as détruite, mais ma famille toute entière ! Les médecins ne veulent rien me dire sur l'état de Bella. Elle venait tout juste de commencer sa nouvelle vie et toi en un instant tu l'as transformer en veuve ! Et leurs fils, il n'a même pas encore commencer à marcher qu'il pratiquement orphelin ! Et toi tu oses venir me demander ton pardon ? Est-ce que tu peux faire revenir les choses en arrière ? Est-ce que tu peux rendre la vie à Jasper ? Si oui, alors peut-être que j'aurai la force de te pardonner un jour.

..**.::.**..

_Un ans était passé depuis l'accident et je venais de sortir de prison. J'avais eus une lourde peine mais mon père qui avait de bonnes relations avait réussit à réduire considérablement ma sentence non sans avoir payer le prix fort. En temps normal je n'aurai pas accepter mais je voulais absolument sortir pour voir Bella. Mon père m'avait expliquer qu'elle avait subi un très gros choc et qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, personne ne pouvais dire quand elle la retrouvera. Mais le docteur avait demander à sa mère de ne pas lui remémorer des souvenirs sur sa vie passé, son mariage et son enfant car elle ne pourrait pas supporter le choc et cela pourrait causer une hémorragie cérébrale. Bella vivait pour l'instant dans un centre de rééducation car elle avait aussi des séquelles physique et personne hors-mi sa mère n'était autorisé à la voir._

_Chaque jour la culpabilité me rongeai un peu plus et les images de l'accident me hantaient. Je voulais en finir et mettre fin à ma vie mais cet acte serait trop égoïste, il fallait que je vive pour que je paie et je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon père ainsi que Bella. Je me rendis donc au centre pour voir la mère de Bella mais celle-ci ne voulais rien savoir, mais après avoir insisté toute la matinée elle m'avait finalement accorder cinq minutes pour lui parler._

- Madame, je sais que tout ce que je pourrai dire ou faire ne changera rien à ce qu'il c'est passer mais je voudrais vous aider, je voudrais assumer mon responsabilité jusqu'au bout. Je veux consacrer le reste de ma vie à vous aider.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, que j'oublie tout et que je te pardonne ?

- Non, d'ailleurs je ne me pardonnerai jamais à moi-même ce qu'il s'est passé mais je voudrais vous aider. Je vous emmènerai loin d'ici où personne ne serait susceptible de ressasser à Bella sa vie passer.

_Et après avoir négocier pendant une heure, Renée avait accepter mon offre d'aller vivre en Afrique du sud où se trouvais notre maison secondaire._

**PDV Bella**

_Depuis un ans je vivais dans ce centre morbide mais le docteur m'avait annoncer que je devais sortir demain car j'allais parfaitement mieux et que j'étais dans la possibilité de me déplacer correctement. Ma mère venait tout les jours me voir et me parlait de mon enfance et mes années au collège et au lycée mais jamais elle ne m'avait parlé de ma vie avant l'accident. D'ailleurs personne d'autre que ma mère ne venait me voir, personne ne devait vraiment m'aimer puisque que je n'avais même pas d'amis...Puis maman m'avait annoncer ce matin que nous allions vivre en Afrique du sud chez Alice qui était ma meilleure amie. Elle m'avait expliquer que lors de l'accident nous étions trois dans la voiture, moi, Alice et son mari Edward. Alice était morte lors de l'accident et Edward vivait seul avec son fils Harry dont j'étais la marraine._

_Le lendemain, nous embarquons dans l'avion en première classe. Moi et maman devant tandis qu'Edward était derrière nous avec Harry qui d'ailleurs était un jolie prénom, quand je regardais son visage il me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais sa devait surement être sa mère. _

_Depuis que j'avais rencontrer Edward, mon cour battait à la chamade en sa présence. Je me sentais bien quand j'étais près de lui et savoir qu'on allait vivre ensemble pour une durée indefini me rendais folle de joie. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien de penser ça de lui le pauvre venait de perdre sa femme qui était ma meilleur amie, mais je ne pouvais pas m'y empêcher et puis c'était vraiment le plus belle homme que je n'avais jamais vu. Lui par contre avait l'air un peu mal à l'aise avec moi pour une raison que j'ignore encore, et à voir comment ils 'occupe de son bébé sa devait surement être Alice qui s'occupait de tout. Mais c'était tellement mignon de le voir avec son fils, il ne savais même pas comment bien le tenir et quand je l'entendis pleurer je défis ma ceinture pour aller le rejoindre à l'arrière._

- Harry sshhhut ne pleure pas.

- Donne-le moi.

_Il me tendis alors Harry._

- Allez viens mon bébé, tata est là.

_Après l'avoir bercé pendant cinq minutes, Harry c'était enfin endormi dans mes bras mais je ne voulais pas changer de place, j'étais tellement bien à côté d'Edward mais lui semblait un peu embarrassé._

- Merci Edward. Maman m'a dit tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.

- Ne me remercie jamais, je suis le responsable de tout ce qu'il c'est passé.

- Edward tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, je sais ce que c'est d'avoir perdu un proche et je suis vraiment désolé pour Alice...Mais tu dois continuer à vivre, la vie ne s'arrête pas...

_Le reste du vol s'était passé en silence, Edward faisait tout pour éviter tout contact avec moi. D'ailleurs il ne m'a même pas lancer un seul regard durant tout le reste du trajet à mon plus grand désolement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ! N'oublie pas que c'était le mari de ta meilleure amie, et le pauvre il ne fait même pas attention à toi, il est trop accablé par le mort de sa femme._

_A la sortie de l'aéroport, un chauffeur nous attendait pour nous emmener chez Edward._

**______________________________________________________________________________________**

**Je sais qu'Edward aurait mérité de resté plusieurs années en prison, mais j'avais besoin de sa présence pour le reste de la fics donc un peu de corruption ne fait pas de mal.**

**PS: Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui lisent ma fics et laissent des review sa me fait vraiment plaisir et promis je prendrai le temps de répondre et remercier tout le monde dans un chapitre prochain.  
**


End file.
